Mapleclan's beginning
by Tigerheartlover
Summary: Two young warriors of Lightningclan, Hickorywing and Mouseburr, littermates, are exciled after the truth of their half-blood is revealed to Swiftstar, their clan leader.
1. Alliances and Prologue

~Mapleclan's beginning~

Warriors of the beyond

Cats of the clans:

**Lightningclan:**

Leader~ Swiftstar: Black, silver & white calico tom-green eyes

Deputy: Blazeflower: Light ginger she-cat-orange eyes

Med. cat: Mapleleaf: Cinnamon she-cat, white paws-amber eyes

Warriors:

Hickorywing: Silver marbled tabby she-cat- emerald eyes

Mouseburr: Light brown tabby tom- gold eyes

Fireflight: Russet tabby she-cat, white paws- orange eyes

Lightwing: Small, silver tabby she-cat-emerald eyes

Nutmeg: Small, light brown tom- hazel eyes

Queens:

Dustcloud: (expecting Moudeburr's kits)

Elders:

**Riverclan:**

Leader: Crystalstar~ Fluffy Siamese she-cat, blue eyes

Apprentice: Icepaw- Tan flecked tipped she-cat with blue eyes

Deputy: Butterflywing~ Orange she-cat, white stripes & black spots, dark orange jagged stripe on tail- blue eyes

: Ghostwhisper: Light gray she-cat, dappled with dark gray spots, white stripes on front legs, dark gray jagged stripe on tail- dark blue eyes

Silverpaw: Sleek black she-cat, white stripe going from right eye to left ear- hazel eyes

Warriors:

Silverstream: Silver, dappled tabby-brown eyes

Redscale: Red she-cat- red eyes

Runningstream: Orange tabby- brilliant blue eyes

Fishscale: Black tom, silver tabby markings- amber eyes.

Frostdapple: Silver bangle she-cat- violet eyes

Silentstalker: Black she-cat with silver eyes

Queens:

Butterflywing: (described as deputy)

Kits: Pumpkinkit: Orange she-kit, dappled with black spots, white paws, dark orange jagged stripe on tail- aqua eyes

Rosekit: Ginger she-kit, brown chest. Amber eyes

Bluekit: Gray she-kit, black paws, muzzle and tail tip, blue lightning strike on forehead and back, white belly and

chest-blue eyes.

**Prologue:**

My heart was filled with burning anxiety. We were on our way to a gathering and I was hoping that, Fireflight, one of my clanmates, wouldn't spill out my treacherous secret...

My brother, Mouseburr, and I are half clan…and Lightningclan doesn't allow ANY half-clan blood in it anymore. Luckily, my leader, Swiftstar, doesn't know yet…but I have never trusted Fireflight, she is more like a fox than a cat.

My heart was about to explode by the time we arrived at the gathering place. The leaders leaped on top of the log and began to speak.

The reeds blew gently in the night wind, fireflies buzzed in my ears. The log was on top of a small hill and the warriors, medicine cats, apprentices and elders sat in a marshy spot below the hill.

My heart skipped a beat when Swiftstar's turn came, I watched Fireflight with a glare of hatred that rarely was seen in my emerald eyes.

Fireflight flicked her russet tail, as if she was waiting for Swiftstar to end his speech. When Swiftstar finished, Fireflight raised a white paw, her orange eyes glittering when he called on her. "Yes, Fireflight?" The black and gray calico tom asked politely.

"I would like to announce that we have 2 half-clan traitors among us. Hickorywing and Mouseburr are half Lightningclan and half Shadowclan!" Shocked glances were spread about the clearing. I shuddered, my tail quivering as I sunk into the reeds.

I saw Swiftstar's eyes harden and he yowled "The gathering is done. Lightningclan is going home!" He then led the clan back to camp. I held my tail low, letting it drag as I stepped beside my brother, a sad expression glowing in the golden depths of his eyes.

We scurried into the camp, hoping to escape this nightmare. I sighed, resting my head on my front paws, looking up at the stars above, hoping Starclan was watching out for me.

To my despair, Swiftstar yowled "All cats gather for a clan meeting!" Cats shifted towards the gray, black and white calico tom. His eyes blazing with a new fury- that frightened me…

"As you now know, Hickorywing and Mouseburr are half-clan." He paused, unease prickled at my pelt as the cats took glances at me, as if I am a old flea-bag.

"Half-clans are a danger to our clan, they threaten us with divided loyalties. Now, may I ask who is in favor of exiling these two half-clanners?" Swiftstar grinned as he heard yowls of approval…


	2. Chapter 1-Excile

**Yeah, another book :) Well I hope you all enjoy it and pllllllllllllllllllleeeeeeeeeeeeeeeeaaaaaaaaaaassssssssssssssssssseeeeeeeeeeeeee review.**

Chapter 1: Exile

I shivered as a cold rain drop hit my ear. It had been merely a day since Swiftstar had sent me and Mouseburr into exile. His menacing voice still echoed in my head… I sat up, glancing around at our makeshift den.

We had traveled past the shimmering stream and now we were concealed in bushes alongside a big field, full of prey, better than Lightningclan- but my heart still ached with sadness, I missed some of my friends in Lightningclan, I wondered _Will they ever come looking for me?_ I felt a prick of doubt as I gazed across through the short crops, the dew felt uncomfortable as I padded over to Mouseburr, who was, of course, still asleep.

"Come on Mouseburr! Get up sleepy head, time to scout the area!" I almost yowled into his ear. He flicked his ear back and yawned.

His eyes flickered open as he groaned "All ready? Sheesh- we don't have to go on dawn patrols anymore you mouse brain!" He said irritably, with a sigh, he got to his paws.

"Don't turn into a mangy kittypet on me!" I retorted and slipped into the short plants, almost immediately mice scattered in all directions. My belly ached with hunger; I had not eaten a proper meal since we had left the clan. I lunged at a mouse, hoping to score a quick kill…but I was too late. The mouse had escaped just a mouse length away from my outstretched claws.

I growled and stalked through the corn, the ground felt prickly underpaw as I weaved through the tall stalks. Birds fluttered above me and mice scurried away… I hissed in frustration and sat down, my tail twitching in irritation.

Mouseburr had made his way through the corn stalks, his gaze puzzled as he sat next to me. "Hickorywing, perhaps we should go and hunt in the tree line. Afterall, that is what we are used to hunting in, right?" He meowed softly in my ear.

I smiled at my brother's clever idea and nodded, making my way back through the maze of corn to the tree line. My whiskers brushed the rough corn stalks as we finally got back to the tree line.

Bushes hovered above, making it an ideal shelter for prey… I spotted a berry bush and purred to myself as I watched a mouse nibbling on a fallen, totally unaware of me as I lunged, swiping it with a death blow. A loud purr rose in my throat as I dropped the prey at my brother's paws.

"You were right. A few more kills and we can have a feast tonight!" I bounded cheerfully, with the mouse hanging in my jaws, back to our little camp.

Dropping the mouse onto the marshy ground, and then padded back to Mouseburr, hoping he had caught something so I could sink my teeth into the delicious mouse I had caught. Sure enough, Mouseburr held his head up high confidently, a black bird hanging from his jaws.

He dropped his prey and meowed "Come on, let's go eat, then we can scout the area!" I watched his light brown tabby tail vanish into the depths of the bushes that concealed our camp.

I run after him with a squeal of excitement, feeling like a kit again. I pounced on the mouse I had caught and began savoring the flavor slowly when I saw my brother's expression. "Come on, Hickorywing! Stop eating so slow! We _need_ to scout the area!' He snapped quickly, although his eyes were full of amusement.

I quickly gulped the mouse down, followed my brother, who was scrambling further along the tree line. I trotted up beside him, the tree line gradually thinned, and I had a feeling, we were going up a slope, feeling the ground slope up slightly beneath my paws.

We stopped abruptly as a lard roar filled the air, and the biggest monster I had ever seen was approaching us. I froze my eyes wide with fear and I screamed "Run!"

I sprinted as fast as I could, feeling the wind against my face, tingling my whiskers as I bolted back towards our makeshift camp, glancing back to see Mouseburr behind me, his eyes wide with fear as the monster followed us, rumbling and destroying everything in its path.

When we reached the end of the field, I gasped in exhaustion, sinking into the tall grass beside the thunderpath. Mouseburr, collapsed next to me a few seconds later, his eyes wide with terror.

We looked back, and to my horror, the monster was still approaching us. I screeched and paused at the edge of the thunderpath, listening for a rumble, and I pelted across it, tumbling into the grass on the other side.


	3. Chapter 2- Ghostwhisper

**Another chapter! Please review-**

**Disclaimer: I do not own warriors**

**Ghostwhisper**

Soon after, Mouseburr sighed and sat beside me, his eyes were narrowed, obviously looking at something. I glanced over, trying to see it and I saw a flash of gray fur and a light gray she-cat, dappled with darker spots, white paws, white tail tip, dark gray jagged stripe on her tail with shining dark blue eyes.

The she-cat purred "Having trouble with that monster huh?" Her dark blue eyes glimmering with amusement. I paused before answering- trying to gather what just happened- _somehow this cat just appeared here like nothing- Wow, she was fast!_

I answered calmly "Yeah- it kind of crept up on us… wait…who are you?" I asked, smelling a faint trace of Riverclan on the she-cat.

She answered "Ghostwhisper, medicine cat of Riverclan." The she-cat glanced over her shoulder and I could see another cat, about the size of an apprentice, come to sit next to Ghostwhisper.

Mouseburr's eyes narrowed "What is a Medicine cat doing by two-leg place?" He questioned.

I growled softly at Mouseburr "We are Hickorywing and Mouseburr of Lightningclan."

Ghostwhisper nodded, then looked at Mouseburr "I could ask the same of you!" She retorted briskly, then turned to her companion, a ticked lilac tabby with blue eyes.

"This is Icepaw. I come here to collect herbs, not many herbs grow in Riverclan territory. They are abundant here. This is a Riverclan apprentice, my own apprentice is by Riverclan, watching over the clan while I collect herb supplies."

Mouseburr blushed, I assumed he was embarrassed by his accusation. Ghostwhisper then asked "So, why are _you_ two here?" She asked, her whiskers twitching with interest.

Mouseburr answered bitterly; "We were exiled because we are half-clans." Ghostwhisper's eyes widened in sympathy.

"Oh- I am sorry about that." She muttered sadly then continued with a wave of her tail, "Come to my makeshift camp."

I glanced at Mouseburr questionably, but he nodded dismissively, eagerly following the she-cat as she ran gracefully, obviously giving little effort. I followed, we ran across a small moor full of clovers, and then we entered a small pine forest, maple trees at the beginning, then Ghostwhisper stopped at a hollow between two big pines, a large leaf pile in the center, smelling strongly of herbs and Riverclan.

Ghostwhisper flicked her tail at the den "You can stay here as long as you please." She smiled gently then whisked around to Icepaw, who was carrying a bundle of large maple leaves.

I nodded gratefully to the she-cat, admiring her kindness and loyalty towards us. "Thank you, Ghostwhisper. We greatly appreciate your help." I said to her.

She nodded and bounded away, Icepaw trailing behind her. I thought _It would be nice to learn some herbs… _I scrambled out of my nest and started to sprint after her when Mouseburr's frantic yowl stopped me. "Wait! Hickorywing what are you doing?"

I hissed under my breath, _now I will never catch up with her_! I thought and swiveled toward my brother who was padding out of his nest toward me. "I am going with Ghostwhisper- I will be right back!" I yowled back from where I sat next to the little thunderpath. He nodded and curled up in his nest.

I sprinted out of the pines, pelting across the thunderpath, my paws barely grazing the black surface, spotting Ghostwhisper's silver pelt, I ran over to her. Ghostwhisper was sitting beside the stream, sorting herbs.

She looked up, "What would you like Hickorywing?" She asked as she continued to sort the herbs.


	4. Chapter 3- Herbs

**Well here goes another one! All please review- please :)**

**Herbs**

"I want you to teach me the ways of a medicine cat." I said quickly, bracing myself for a hostile reaction. But, instead Ghostwhisper's eyes glowed.

"Ok, we will start now." She purred, shoving the herbs toward me. Quickly finishing sorting the herbs, I stared at the leafy green leaves.

She placed a paw on a pile of long, dark, elegant, soft, fern-like leaves, a white clumpy flower at the top. A sweet smell wafted from them. "This is yarrow- it makes cats who have swallowed poison, vomit."

I nodded, trying to obtain the knowledge. _Yarrow- white flower, soft- fern like leaves- poison…._ I thought, locking my emerald gaze on the pile as she shifted it away and placed a paw on another pile.

The pile consisted of dark green, slender, long, rippled leaves. I couldn't really identify a scent… "This is dock- it is used for soar pads and is good for sleeking down fur when traveling under fences." She meowed, shifting the pile away dismissively. _Ok- dock is a slender, dark, smooth, rippled leaf and is used for soar pads and fencing…_ I thought.

Ghostwhisper pawed at another pile, a sharp smelling yellow seed flower; unusually shaped with thin, oval leaves coming off its stem. "This is golden rod. It is excellent for wounds and infection." She said briskly as she collected the herbs.

"Can you carry the dock?" She asked and I nodded enthusiastically and picked up the bundle. We quickly hurried back to the camp, Ghostwhisper placed the piles near the trunk of the right pine, sharp and sweet scents filled the night air as I drifted into a deep sleep.

I blinked open my emerald eyes, finding myself in a starry clearing. I narrowed my eyes as a starry figure slithered from the light forest.

"Pinestar!" I yowled, throwing myself at the black tom, his green eyes glowing as he sat down, nudging me away. "Hello, Hickorywing." He purred and I stared at the dazzling former leader of Lightningclan. His black fur sleek and starry. His eyes were like stars, as if he could never have been happier.

"What do you want?" I asked eagerly, wondering why he had visited me instead of Brindleflower, who always walked my dreams.

Then his eyes gleamed even more. "You, Hickorywing, are going to rise into a new clan and you will help Mouseburr lead the clan…. A new clan…." Then he disappeared, just like that.

_"Fox-dung!" _I muttered as I lifted my head. _Why must Starclan be so… mysterious and dazzling! _I thought carefully.

I stretched, the dawn light awakening me, at first, the scent of pine startled me. _Where am I…? Oh _I thought, looking over at Ghostwhisper, who was sleeping next to Icepaw a few tail-lengths away, _I am at Ghostwhisper's makeshift camp! _

I purred in content, the birds were singing happily, fluttering above my head. I then sighed, soon Mouseburr and I would have to leave... we had a destiny...we couldn't stay here forever. But oh, did I wish I could. Ghostwhisper was so nice and welcoming but I knew she would return to Riverclan sooner or later...


	5. Chapter 4- Leaving

**Here's another chapter! Please enjoy and review!**

The dawn light shimmered upon the shimmering stream as I sat on a patch of clovers, wet with morning dew. I was puzzled-undecided on my decision on whether or not to leave today. Of course, we had to leave someday- the question was 'when?' I sighed, clawing at the grass with my claws and stared into the waters of the stream. I hesitantly touched the water with my nose and watched the water ripple as I looked at my reflection. At first it was me, a silver Bengal she-cat with emerald eyes but then it changed...and now, instead, was a maple leaf. Not just a ordinary maple leaf either...it was orange, red and green.

*Snap* My head snapped up at the sound of a snapping twig and was relieved to see it was just Mouseburr. "Hickorywing...what are you doing here?" He asked, puzzled.

"I don't know..." I lied and I could tell my brother didn't fall for it.

"What is it?" He demanded, looking at me with curious amber eyes.

I sighed, still confused by the reflection in the water. "I received a message from Starclan.." I began, pausing momentarily.

"And?" He said, leaping across the stream and landing on the rock in front of me before scrambling across the rock and plopping onto the dewy clovers beside me.

"It was Pinestar and he said that we are destined to form a new clan called 'Mapleclan..." I answered, trailing off and staring down at the still waters of the stream, wondering whether or not to tell him about the vision in the water.

"Really? I've had a weird vision the other day of maple leaves floating above my head but when I tried to reach them they vanished and Icepaw even told me I needed some herbs...she said I was fish brained- whatever that means!" Mouseburr meowed and I chuckled.

"It means 'mouse-brain'." I meowed and he looked down at his paws in embarrassment.

"Oh." He said and then sighed looking at the horizon- which was very pretty today. It was a blazing orange, mixed with red making a lovely color. I stared at it in awe momentarily before turning to Mouseburr.

"I was also wondering when we're going to leave." I wondered aloud and Mouseburr nodded to me in response when a yowl made me flinch. I spun around to see Dustcloud, Mouseburr's mate appear from the little tunnel that led to the skunkpool at the edge of clan territory. Her dusty colored silver pelt was sodden and her belly was heavy with kits.

"Dustcloud!" My brother yowled and ran toward the she-cat with pure joy. I ran after him, hope burning within me that perhaps Nutmeg, my friend, would have come along as well but he was nowhere in sight. I sighed, perhaps it was for the best. The she-cat's eyes were bright green and shown brightly at my brother. I smiled lightly not too overjoyed to have to go on with the journey with a expectant queen but of course nothing was perfect!

"Well, should we go now?" I asked curiously.

"Of course, why not?" Mouseburr purred in delight and his eyes had brightened a lot after seeing that his mate came after him.

"I'll go tell Ghostwhisper." I told my brother, taking no time in greetings and ran up the slight slope, racing across the thin thunder path and racing across the meadow to the pines. I spotted the she-cat in no time and skidded to a halt beside her.

"Mouseburr and I have decided it is time to continue our journey for we now have Mouseburr's mate coming with us as well- but thank you for such a wonderful stay and the herb lesson!" I enthused appreciatively. Icepaw bounded up beside Ghostwhisper.

"Your welcome and may Starclan light your-" Ghostwhisper began as Icepaw cut her off.

"Wait, what? They're leaving?" Icepaw asked, her tail drooping at my nod. Then the once happy and cheerful apprentice padded away sadly.

"-path." The silver she-cat spotted she-cat finished, smiling at me with kindness before sprinting off to join her apprentice. I sighed as a pang of regret stabbed me but I knew I had to leave...


	6. Chapter 7-Setting off

Setting off

I sighed, sadness pricking my pelt as I joined my brother and Dustcloud beside the stream. "We can go." I meowed and my brother nodded and followed me, Dustcloud walking close behind.

As we approached the culvert, I looked back at my brother and his mate. "Dustcloud are you sure you want to come with?" I asked kindly.

"Yes, I'm sure." The plump she-cat purred with glowing eyes. I turned around, rolling my eyes and began to walk through the reeds that revealed the entrance to the tunnel. The muddy water sloshed at my paws and I leaped into the tunnel a echoing boom responded to my entrance.

I walked cautiously through the tunnel- it's sides were shiny and silver with a wavy- bumpy texture and water dropped from the roof. A drop of water splattered my muzzle and I wrinkled my nose, but kept moving. A small stream ran through the middle of the tunnel way so I stepped to the side, not wanting to get any wetter than I already was. I turned back to see Mouseburr following close behind and surprisingly his mate seemed to be doing just fine.

The echo of our pawsteps rang in my ears and suddenly the loud rumble of the monster shook the tunnel and I swayed on my paws but luckily, I didn't slip into the water. Others were not so lucky. Dustcloud, was one of them. She slipped into the puddle with a loud splash. Mouseburr leaned in, grabbing her by the scruff and hauling her up. _Well well she's got a taste of what Riverclan does every day! _I thought sarcastically, I wasn't too thrilled to have a expectant queen coming along with us.

"Come on, Mouseburr and Dustcloud!" I said cheerfully- at least that's what I tried to sound like. Mouseburr smiled at me and I turned around, padding forward, smiling at Dustcloud's heavy paw steps and the drops of water splashing against the tunnel walls. My pace quickened as I saw the end of the tunnel getting closer, it was bright and tall weeds surrounded the exit. I exited the tunnel gleefully, and turned around to see my brother and Dustcloud coming out of the looming shadows of the tunnel right behind me.

My ears flattened at the deafening roar of the monster that zoomed past. I smiled at the light breeze and the sun's warmth. But I knew I couldn't stand here forever. I stood up, "Mouseburr and Dustcloud- shall we set a goal of getting to the edge of the cornfield before dark?" I asked and this time there was no sarcasm in my voice.

Mouseburr rolled his eyes and laughed, "I think we can easily manage that."

" Good." I meowed cheerfully and began to weave through the reeds and climbed up the small ditch to stand on the dusty field- it was barren. A gust of wind blew sand into my eyes and I almost wailed at the fiery pain in my eyes. But I already knew what to do- I took a step backward and scrambled back down to the ditch where a little puddle was. I dunked my face into the cooling waters, opening my eyes in the murky water. It seemed to sooth my eyes and the sand got washed out.

But when I lifted my head- I was laughed at. "Hi..Hickorywing…you're a Riverclan cat! Look at you!" Mouseburr chuckled and I sighed, and then peered at my reflection in the puddle. My face was drenched, and my green eyes were wide and irritated- my fur hung loosely and my whiskers drooped, water droplets splashing into the calm puddle.

I winced and then walked away from the puddle- ignoring my companion's chuckles and again led the way.

I crossed the dusty field cautiously, and kept my face away from the blistering winds. The sun baked me like a dried up fish! My tongue was dry and I was thirsty- not to mention hungry! So when Mouseburr started pestering me about food for Dustcloud I wasn't in a good mood for it!

**Well there's another chapter! Please review!**


	7. Chapter 6- The Kits

**Yeah a new chapter! Definitely not a writer's block with this book! This book, to remind you, will be the first of perhaps a three book series. I think I am going to set a limit of 52 chapters per book, sound good?**

**Who's your two favorite characters? (Or favorite character (1), ) **

Hunger seared through me, my paws aching from walking upon hot, dry and hard sand. Green-Leaf was still gripping and their was no doubt about it. But all I could do was hope there was some source of food and water nearby. The sound of an irritated groan made my ears flick back as I strained to hear Dustcloud's words over the buffeting winds.

"Its so hot and I'm so hungry!" The she-cat complained and I was highly irritated by her complaining- it made my temper go haywire.

"No, its the dead of Leaf-Bare and we're full." I meowed sarcastically, hoping my brother wouldn't hear me, but knowing my luck, he did.

"Hickorywing, has a snake struck your tail?" Mouseburr asked, trying to turn the irritation into humor.

"Oh yeah sure, I'm sure there's plenty of snakes rotting out here in the hot sun." I muttered sarcastically and I knew that, until I ate, I'd probably be as rotten as a elder sitting on dried out bedding with stiff joints AND hungry- no, STARVING. I sighed as my belly grumbled. I then was relieved to see how close we were to the tree line which was flourishing with bright green bushes and shade- oh the shade! I immediately broke into a full speed run, and my hunger was momentarily forgotten as the wind buffeted my dappled silver fur and my green eyes narrowed against the wind.

I flung myself into the shade, lunging through the leaves to a small little hollow between two flourishing bushes. I collapsed into a bed of moss for this was once our old camp and our stale scent clung to the branches. I purred in content, which immediately stopped as soon as Dustcloud entered, staggering and short of breath. "Hickorywing, move over and allow Dustcloud to lay there- she's going to have my kits!" My brother ordered, as his head peeked from behind the branches.

"Huh. Go figure." I muttered to myself, scrambling up from the comfy moss and stepping aside.

"Hickorywing, you have to help her! You know some herbs!" My brother meowed.

"Of course." I meowed sweetly and silently cursed myself for learning the herbs. _This is for my brother- for my brother- for Mouseburr. _I told myself, and watched as the queen collapsed into the moss, panting.

"Its ok, Dustcloud- it'll all be over soon." I managed to meow in a surprisingly comforting tone.

"Mouseburr, snatch a stick." I demanded.

"Why would she need a-"

"I'm the medicine cat!" I reminded him, trying to sound calm and trying to defeat the anxiety rising in my chest.

"Oh- ok!" He meowed and obediently ripped a stick of the bush and set it down beside his mate.

"Please go." I ordered and saw him hesitate and I fixed him with a penetrating green gaze. He nodded, and walked outside of the den.

"Bite on this- it'll distract you from the pain." I ordered and Dustcloud obeyed, and a yowl ripped from her throat as a spasm traveled through the young she-cats body. "Its ok." I ensured her. The she-cats reply was a glare and then her eyes glazed over with pain as the first kit plopped onto the moss.

I scrambled over to the kit, breaking open the sack, to see a beautiful russet tabby she-cat with white paws and little light blue eyes- the eye color all kits had when they were born.

"A she-cat!" I announced, and Dustcloud's eye's gleamed before glazing over with pain as a second spasm went through her and another kit slipped onto the moss.

This time, a silver spotted she-cat that looked much like Dustpelt with a russet tabby patch and a white paw. "Another she-cat!" I announced, wincing as the twig snapped in two in the queens jaws and her eyes glazed with pain.

"Last one!" I announced as a spasm shook the queen's body. I quickly nipped the sack and smiled to see a tortiseshell Tom with white paws. "A Tom!" I purred, setting the kit beside its littermates which were eagerly feeding. I smiled at the three kits warmly and realized I had nearly forgotten my brother.

"Mouseburr, come in!" I announced, and my brother burst into the den. His eyes brightening at the sight of the three kits.

"They're beautiful!" He purred licking his mates cheek.

"I know...but, Mouseburr, how am I going to make the journey with three newborn kits- we'll be a burden- I know I'm slowing you down and I certainly wouldn't want to do that any longer..." The queen meowed with sorrow darkening her gaze.

"Dustcloud." My brother meowed shakily, "Don't leave me..."

"Its not that I want to, Mouseburr, I have to." She struggled to sooth my brother...


	8. Chapter 7- Saying Goodbye

**Another chapter! yeah! Please review...**

Dustcloud sighed sorrowfully and asked, "Can one of you yowl for Ghostwhisper? I'm sure she'll help me get back to my clan..."

"I will!" I announced, almost too soon- take that back- _way too soon!_ Mouseburr glared at me through narrowed amber eyes. I sighed and walked out of the small den and walked out on the open field, looking at the Thunderpath with a sigh and began walking towards it and I yowled, "GHOSTWHISPER! ICEPAW! WEEEEE NNNNNNNEEEEEEEEEEDDDDDDD YOU!"

Moments later, Ghostwhisper's irritated, gray face appeared. "Great Starclan- what was that about? It sounded as though a horde of dogs were chasing you!" She asked with narrowed blue eyes and ran across- no- pretty much teleported next to me. All I could see was a blur of gray fur. "What happened?" She asked patiently.

"Dustcloud had her kits- they're wonderful but she says they won't make the journey." I meowed.

"Well where are you going anyway?" Ghostwhisper asked with curious blue eyes.

"I don't know- that's the problem." I replied with a sigh and Ghostwhisper ran past me and disappeared into the entrance to the den.

"Will they be able to come?" Mouseburr asked hopefully as I walked into the den.

"No- the queen's right- their too young." Ghostwhisper sighed, still looking at the kits but she then turned towards me, "Did you assist her with the kitting?"

"Yeah..." I replied unenthusiastically._ I definitely could have lived without that embedded in my brain! _I thought sarcastically although the kits were the most adorable things I had set my eyes in my life.

"That's great, Hickorywing! You will make a great medicine cat!" She purred affectionately.

"Ghostwhisper, is your apprentice coming?" Dustcloud asked.

"Yes- oh, hi Icepaw, we're going to help this young queen bring her kits back to her or our clan." Ghostwhisper greeted Icepaw as the apprentice arrived through the foliage.

"Wait- before you go, my dear, may we name our kits?" Mouseburr asked sorrowfully as he looked down at his mate.

"Of course- I'll name the silver one with the patches of russet and white- What about Silverkit? For her patches of color and her warrior name...hmmm...what do you think it would be, Mouseburr?"

"Well, I think.." He paused, blinking thoughtfully, "Her warrior name would be Silverpatch."

"Wonderful- why don't you name the- well, pick one and Hickorywing can name the other." I blinked in surprise and watched as my brother selected the russet tabby she-cat with the white paws.

"She'll be Russetkit- what about her warrior name, Dustcloud?" He meowed, swinging his gaze from the she-kit to his mate.

"Hmmm...Russetstripe." She purred.

I stepped forward, studying the little tortishell tom. _He's multi-colored- the color of a leaf in autumn- Leafkit? No, that won't do... Maplekit! That's it and his warrior name...Maplesplash or Mapletail- Mapletail..._

_"_I would like his name to be Maplekit and his warrior name Mapletail perhaps?" I proposed the name.

"I love it!" Mouseburr and Dustcloud purred at once but then Mouseburr's face fell to a frown.

"Bye, Dustcloud- I'll love and remember you forever-" My brother's voice cracked slightly as he continued, "And you, my kits, be good for your mother and I'm sure you'll be the best warriors the clans will ever see!"

"Bye, Mouseburr..." Dustcloud trailed off as she picked up Russetkit, Icepaw selected Silverkit and Ghostwhisper selected Maplekit.

"Bye Dustcloud, Maplekit, Russetkit, Silverkit, Icepaw and Ghostwhisper!" I yowled after them.

"I can't believe their gone..." Mouseburr sighed...

"Perhaps it was the will of Star-" I began, trying to comfort my stressed and grieving brother.

"NO! Don't talk about Starclan right now, Hickorywing! IF they cared for us- THEY wouldn't have let this happen!" He growled softly and curled up in Dustcloud's nest.

I sighed, walking out of the den and onto the field. I watched sorrowfully as the sun set slowly, it was a lovely sun set too...but this certainly had not been a good day...


	9. Creepy Flame

I sighed, looking out at the field- the moon show brightly and although I was very tired- I knew we needed to go and take advantage of such a bright moon. My brother, Mouseburr, was sitting next to me, his amber eyes staring out into the distance...

"Mouseburr," I meowed, prodding him softly with my white paw, "We should go." The light brown tabby tom nodded.

"Yes, we must leave now, we'll sleep at dawn." He agreed and got to his paws, and we walked through our camp, and found nothing but bittersweet memories of Dustcloud and her kits, and our friends, so we left as quickly as possible. Once we were out of the dark shadows of the tree line, and we walked into a grassy yard. The night carried a light, welcoming breeze as we crept along the shadows of the yard- trying to stay as far away from the bright light coming from something that looked like a shiny, silver tree and the two-leg den. I shivered as I caught a glimpse of a monster sleeping in the shadows near the den.

I began to run swiftly, the grass feeling soft under my paws, and I stuck to the shadows of the tree line, before darting across the back of the two-leg den with Mouseburr at my tail. Once we were safely- wait- let me rephrase that- once we were out of that two-leg's land, we found ourselves running across a sharp, rocky thunder path that made me wince every time my paws thudded against the ground. _Luckily, that little thunder path is merely two or three fox-lengths- about the size the thunder path was in the clan territories. BUT this one is torture- like sharp needles pricking my paws!_ _Huh! That'd keep those other pesky clans from coming across the border whenever they like!_

I smiled in relief as I sprang into the lush grass, the cool dampness of it feeling good on my soar paws and it was so soft! I then began to walk again, my brother at my side.

"Great. Now I'm thirsty, Hickorywing! AND if you haven't noticed, we're not Skyclan cats either!" Mouseburr meowed in amusement, his amber eyes glowing as we walked across the soft grass. _Oh really? Ghostwhisper is a Riverclan cat and she was faster than any Skyclan cat I've ever seen! And, there's a plant called 'grass' and it happens to be damp at the moment!_

"Ghostwhisper wasn't a Windclan cat either, and look at how fast she can run!" I pointed out, and flicked my tail.

"I suppose your right, and before you point this out- I admit that the grass is moist, and we could lick the grass for water." The brown tabby tom purred, and I smiled, squinting ahead at a shadowy figure running towards us, it looked, from what I could tell, a cat, but I wasn't sure.

"Mouseburr," I whispered, pointing to the shadowy figure with my tail, "We have company."

The shadowy figure's eyes shined, heavily reflecting the moon's bright light and its eyes were locked on us. We were still walking, _trying _not to look scared. But as the shadowy figure, now definitely a cat, walked towards us, I noticed a slight limp in its walk- and its eyes weren't narrowed- instead they were like twin moons, as round as they could be. I don't know if we were more scared of the cat or if it was more scared of us. With those bulging eyes; I would sure hope it would be that the shadowy cat was more scared of us.

We then stopped, face to face with a muscular orange tabby tom with amber eyes. His left ear was torn, and a long jagged scar led from his left eye to his chest and his teeth, when he opened his mouth- they were perfect, white fangs, all sharp. _My guess is he chewed on a lot of bone...bone..._ I shivered at the thought of those fangs flashing at me, trying to dig into my throat... I knew who this crazy cat was... _He's a Bloodclan cat! He was that flaming, and actually, quite handsome, orange tabby tom I ran into in the Storm! Whoa- what happened to him? Oh that's right- the clans kicked his tail and all those flea bag Bloodclan cats died OR escaped, IF they were lucky..._

"Hello Flame." Mouseburr greeted the orange tabby tom without expression and we quickly passed the tom, and the tom didn't seem to have an_ything _to say either.

"Thank Starclan we got passed that creep." I whispered and looked back to see Flame sitting there, watching us curiously and our eyes locked momentarily before I looked away.

"WAIT!" Flame called and ran up to up to us.

"What?" Mouseburr and I asked in unison.

"I...I want to come with you...where are you going?" The orange tabby asked, eyeing me with interest.

"We are going to start a new clan and collect cats as we go." Mouseburr answered, watching the tom as the tom looked at us with interest.

"OH, well I'm sure I could help with that." He said, winking at me with flashing amber eyes. _Why is he looking at me like THAT? Goodness he's creepy!_

"Umm, NO! She's going to be the medicine cat- not a queen." My brother growled.

"Oh, well that's a shame, she's quite a pretty cat..." Flame purred, stepping forward.

"She's our medicine cat, Flame, AND I'm your leader AND your like a apprentice- besides- isn't Hickorywing a bit, well, YOUNG for you?" Mouseburr objected.

"No, oh well, we'll skip that subject, can I join?" Flame asked curiously.

"Sure, knock yourself out." Mouseburr meowed, rolling his eyes in annoyance and we began traveling again, Flame on one side of me and Mouseburr on the other.

**Flame's quite a creep, isn't he? I think he has a crush on Hickorywing- ohohoho- There's a reason for Flame though- you'll see in the next chapter or two!**

**Please read and review!**


End file.
